Stolen Love
by Yukikane
Summary: Hinata & Naruto enjoy a passionate night together to celebrate yet another anniversary. But one night during a mission with Sasuke & Sakura, Hinata is kidnapped by Itachi and raped. Eventually, Hinata finds out that she's pregnant. Will the reunited Team 7 trio ever find Hinata? HinaxNaru. SasuxSaku. ItacxHina
1. Reality

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or any of the Naruto series.

Author's Note: I hope you enjot this story. This fanfic was thought by two friends. They both helped me think of this story. Half and half, but i came up with the most of it. I appriciate you taking your time reading this. Enjoy!

WARNING: This fanfic will have a lot of lemon, and also suggestive language. So please read at your own risk! o

* * *

Chapter 1: Reality

"Ahhh! Naruto, it hurts..." Moaned Hinata. Naruto's length was climaxed inside her. Hinata only felt lust at the sex-scened moment. "Your tight aren't you?" Naruto teased . He performed a tongue kiss. He was be defeating in the tongue rivalry but he quickly regained control when he deepened the kiss with his pink, thick tongue.

Both lips slowly seperated. Hinata's eyes sparkled like shining crystals in the sun. "Hinata, don't think about the pain you feel... if you don't, it will make it easier for you." Trying to calm the pained Hinata and ease her pain. "I know, this is your first time."

"Yes, i know, and i will try to hold it in." A soft, mewing voice spoke. Naruto released his length from inside Hinata and also, was a little exhausted. Hinata gently grabs his length and smashes her lips aganist his, also touching his warm face with her warm, gentle hands.

Naruto gently grabbed her hands and rubbed it aganist his warm, blushing face.

* * *

Author's Note: Yes I know, this chapter is very short, but the other chapters are longer than this because I wanted a better beginning chapter for this fanfic than the other. So I've made that another chapter. Thank you rikkugirl for pointing that out before I typed this fanfic.


	2. Wha?

**WARNING**: This chapter might be boring, but probably some exciting parts might be in it but i can sometimes be extremely lazy to write stories everyday. Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 2: Wha?

-- In the morning, the next day --

-- At Naruto's Apartment --

Small Hinata's eye lids opened. "Morning my love, Hinata." spoken Naruto to the half-asleep Hinata. "Good morning Naruto. Boy, why do I feel sooo freakin tired? Naruto, what happened last night? I'm too tired to remember anything."

A tired Hinata responded. "Wha? What do you mean you don't remember that wonderful night we together?" Her eyes widened.

-- Flashback --

_"Ahhh! Naruto, it hurts..." moaned Hinata. Naruto's length was climaxed inside her._

_Hinata gently grabs Naruto's length, and then smashed her lips aganist his, also touching his face with her gentle hands._

_Naruto repeated the same the action only by touching her hands on his face._

-- End of Flashback --

Remember Hinata?" whinned Naruto. "Oh, now I remember, i'm sorry Naruto. I guess that graceful night together was so cherishing to me that I've must of forgotten." apologized the sad Hinata. Naruto placed a finger on Hinata's lips.

Naruto felt guilt inside. " _Shuuuush, Hinata I'm the one who should be sorry, last night was a wonderful night for me and I've never felt so happy before in my life until now." _Softly spoke the guilty Naruto to her. He stepped one space closer to hug her for comfort.

-- Fifth Hokage's Room --

"Hmm... OH MY GOD! All of this paperwork is pissing me off! an angry Tsunade complained about her duties as fifth hokage and of course, epsecially her work as usual. Shizune replied. "But Lady Tsunade, you must complete your duties as the fifth hokage to protect Konoha." "Konoha, Monoma. These papers are so boring to even look at!" Tsunade's angry vein was revealed to Shinzune. Both of her hands formed into fists, ending up breaking the table in half. All of the papers flew everywhere in the room, only one landed in her lap. Shizune's face turned from calm to scared, fearing Tsunade's incredible strength.

_"Hm.. what's this? ... Probably something really boring I guess." _Thought Tsunade, taking her sweet, valuable, and precious time reading it. "What's that Lady Tsunade?" asked Shizune. "Oh nothing, just a boring assignment i'll only have Naruto do." explained Tsunade. "And what is that?" Shizune asked. "A boring babysitting assignment that will last about 10 hours straight." answering Shizune's simple question. "So i'm guess that you want me to go fetch Naruto, right?"

"Exactly, and make it quick, i'm losing my patience with this damn bull crap laying around me." _"Man, she's one hell of a slave driver to make us do all of her dirty work while all she ever thinks about is getting a drink and lay around all day and we just work our ass off for her. _Thought the angry Shizune. Shizune performed a hand sign, causing herself to disappear, leaving smoke behind. _POOF_

She was gone.

-- Naruto's Apartment --

_Ten Minutes Later..._

Naruto was sitting quietly at the kitchen table reading some kind of magazine, also drinking hot, dilicious coffee. And for Hinata, she was taking a hot bubble bath. Until the door knocked. Naruto got up from his chair and walked towards the door, being disturbed from what he was doing peacefully, and answered the door, feeling very irritated.

_"I wonder who the hell is it now and I really hope its not one of those fangirls of this show."_

Thought Naruto wondering. The person knocked once more.

Naruto peeked through the peephole to see. It was Shizune. He opened his apartment door.

"Hello Narut-" Naruto cut off Shinzune's hello sentence. "Hello Shizune, why the hell are you here at my front door, and what the fuck Grandma Tsunade wants this time?" The grouchy Naruto replied sounding like an old fart complaining about crap on his backyard. "Oh, oh nothing, its just umm...uh, Tsunade wants you now, come... wi-th me." Hesitating to say her last few words of her sentence, acting like a wuss lately for some reason, feared the annoyed Naruto. "Okay, i'll freakin go to Grandma Tsunade after this." agreed Naruto. Naruto left a note for Hinata saying:

_Dear Hinata:_

_"Shizune-san and I went to gosee Grandma Tsunade about this mission/assignment I was only assgined to, and please don't get mad if ypu wanted to come, but I was in a rush to see that old fart. See Ya Later! _

_Your Love:_

_Naruto Uzamaki_

Naruto grabbed his headband with the Konoha symbol engraved on it. Shinzune was already leaving , also with Ton Ton right behind her.

_5 minutes later..._

-- Back in the Hokage's Room --

Tsunade was patiently sitting quietly in her chair waiting on Naruto and Shizune to arrive.

The door knocked.

"Come in." replied Tsunade. Naruto and Shizune walked in, only Naruto gave Tsunade a cold stare. "What the hell do you want now you old ba-" as Naruto repeated until cut off by Tsunade. What is this old bag is trying to say is you have an assignment to do!" yelled Tsunade. Naruto replied. "Wha? An assignment!?"

* * *

A/N: Yes, I know I know I took too long to upload a chapter, but I was really busy going out so much and was pissed, but all I care about was the money anyway! I'll try to get chapter 3 in by 8/11. Too busy on August 9-12. Hoped you enjoyed!

-hides in the dark closet and cuts self-


	3. The Changed Assignment and Bells!

A/N: Its been forever since I uploaded the next chapter for this story. But relieve has come. My next chapter to _Stolen Love_ is finally here! It was like seven pages in my notebook when I wrote it. :0

* * *

Chapter 3: The Changed Assignment & Bells!

"An assignment, huh? Well, what is it?" Naruto questioned.

"Well originally, I was going to have you become a guardian for a prized-possession pig until the owner had returned from a business trip. But... just sitting here and starring into your eyes tells me otherwise." Shizune simply glances over at Tsunade in confusion.

"What's the assignment already?" an impatient Naruto asked.

"Calm down. I'm about to give you your task in a moment." Tsunade searched through her pile of paperwork and handed Naruto his task. Naruto looks at the document with the assignment written on it. "This is my assignment?" asked Naurto.

"Yes, your mission is to interrogate a ninja who formerly worked with Akatsuki. I thought we could get information about the Akatsuki's recent whereabouts. I'm also sending Jiraiya along to accompany you." she explained. "Um... okay." Naruto answered with an blank expression.

"You two will be leaving tomorrow at dawn from the entrance of Konoha. And Naruto, please don't be late. This is an very important mission. Got it?" explained Tsunade. Naruto nodded his head in agreement to the fifth hokage.

"Um... Lady Tsunade, are you sure about this? I mean, this is a matter of dealing with the Akatsuki..." Shizune worried.

"Don't worry Shizune, I think this mission will be good for Naruto... And for for the sake of Konoha. They can strike at any moment now..." a serious Tsunade answered.

The afternoon breeze swept up the green leaves off their branches while the black-feathered birds fled the tree, disturbed by the passing waves of wind.

-Training Fields-

It was Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura versus the well-known copy ninja, Hatake Kakashi on the battlefield, where the four (including Naruto) used to train during their childhood years.

_"Bunshin no Justu!"_

Sakura concentrated and gathered up her chakura. She used the ram hand sign, thus creating a mere identical clone of herself.

Kakashi was in a squat position, reading his _Makeout Paradise _series (as he had previously done before), calmly awaiting the kunoichi's next move.

"YAHH!" Sakura shouted as she charged for Kakashi at moderate speed with all her strength, with her right hand already formed into fist. Kakashi quickly placed his book into his back pouch and pulls out a kunai, then switched to a close-combat stance, with his _Sharigan _already active.

Her clone managed to land a blow to his torso, knocking him back into midair. Then the real Sakura appeared in midair and landed a kick, sending him down to the ground.

Kakashi's lifeless body smacked the ground, causing a minor explosion of mist, revealing the fact that he was just a clone.

_-Poof-_

As the mist started to fade, the kunoichi finally came to a realization, and checked the site where she had struck him down.

"Damn it..." she mumbled to herself as she bit her thumb out of anger and confusion.

And on the other hand, Sasuke was very still, concentrating on where Kakashi will strike him. He was already using his _Sharingan_. He then took a deep breath as if someone was approaching. Then, a gust of wind hit the trees.

" Better watch your back!" Kakashi reminded Sasuke as he closed in on him. Sasuke quickly rotated his body and used a kunai to block Kakashi's swift attack. He was successful.

"Its been a long time, hasn't it, Sasuke?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah, it has... maybe about three or four years? I never I'd be doing this exercise again... Now that I'm stronger than before, I think it'll be easier to take those bells." Sasuke said with such confidence.

The two grinned as silence was among them.

"Hmm... Let's put that theory to the test, shall we?" replied Kakashi.

Sasuke made an attempt to take one of the two bells. Surprisingly, he managed to quickly snatch a bell at Kakashi's waist.

"Got one!" as Sasuke was successful at his reckless attempt.

"Seems that I was easily distracted by our conversation. I won't make that mistake again." remarked Kaskshi.

-_Poof-_

Kakashi disappeared within the thick air of mist as he used the ram hand sign.

"Uh-huh... Sure you was Kakashi Sensei." Sasuke sighed as he walked off with a bell in hand.

_6 minutes later..._

Sakura was exhausting herself as she searched the field for the hidden Kakashi. Then she stopped to take a breather. As she relaxed, gust of wind brushed against her soft skin as if someone was behind her...

"Sakura... Behind you." a familiar voice whispered softly to her ear.

Sakura stayed calm as she noticed the same scene from the trio's earlier years.

"Not this time Kakashi Sensei!" shouted Sakura as she threw the first punch at him. She was successful, but it was revealed that he was a clone.

"_Damn I fell for his tricks again... Come on now Sakura. Get yourself together. Now where could he be?" _thought the frustrated Sakura.

"_Katon: Hosenka no Justu!"_

Multiple balls of flames were aimed at its target. And it was successful as the hidden shurikens managed to hit it's target.

Kakashi's second doppelganger.

Sakura turned around with an angry expression on her face.

"Sasuke! What the fuck was that? Huh? You almost kil-"

Sasuke grabbed Sakura at her wrist and pulled her lightweight body towards his. Then he leaned in for a kiss. And the two lips connect.

* * *

A/N: This is just to help translate the japanese vocabulary. :)

_**Katon: Hosenka no Justu**(Fire Style: Phoenix Flower) __**Bushin no Justu**(Clone Justu)_


	4. Bells first, Lust later Mhm lala!

Chapter 4: Bells first, Lust Later... Mhm lala...!

As the two kissed, Sakura pulled away slowly blushing. "S-Sasuke?" stuttered Sakura.

"What's wrong babe? You liked it, didn't you?" he responded gracefully to the seemingly shocked Sakura.

"Y-Yes, but out of all places, here Sasuke? How about we save the excitement for later, okay?" she suddenly became seductive as Sakura placed her moist finger on her lover's soft lips.

"I'll definitely take you up on that offer sexy." Sasuke winked and kissed Sakura on her forehead. "But first..." Sasuke sensed Kakashi's presence. he quickly reached for a kunai and tied a paper bomb to it then aimed for the bushes near the trees. The kunai disappeared into the bushes with the paper bomb tied.

_BOOM!_

A log rolls from the bushes.

"_Shit, a clone! So where's the real one?" _Sasuke looks around for Kakashi. Sakura thinks quietly as she shuts her eye lids closed.

"_I remember this! Kakashi sensei did this when Naruto-chan came back from his training with Master Jiraiya. Hmph..."_

Sakura knew what to do. "Sasuke, watch out!" Sakura warned.

Sasuke dodges out of distance as Sakura leaps.

As she leaped into the air, Sakura focused to used her chakura as strength. Then she delivered a punch to the ground as she did previously.

_POW!_

The grounds starts to shatter as huge chunks of rocks scatters in different directions after Sakura executes her plan.

It was revealed her sensei wasn't there. Her plan failed by a long shot.

"_What the hell! I thought he would use that same trick just like last time! But where then...?" _the kunoichi was in shock.

"_I see..." _Sasuke-kun knew what Sakura's intentions were._ "So where would he be then? Knowing Kakashi sensei, anywhere..."_

Kakashi appeared from his hidden spot. "Didn't think you'd expect me there, did you?" Kakashi aimed for Sasuke first using his _Chidori _technique as he came closer.

_ox-rabbit-monkey: Chidori!_

Sparkles of lightning appears visible in Kakashi's hand, still aiming for Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke reacts using the same technique as his counterattack as he leaps towards his sensei. _ox-rabbit-monkey: Chidori!_

It was student versus sensei. Sasuke versus Kakshi. _His Chidori versus his sensei's Chidori._

The two ninjas clashed as Sakura watched. At first, Kakashi seemed to overpower Sasuke...

_Hate me... Hate my very existence. Have hatred... Know your hatred for your big brother. Use that hatred to defeat me. Sasuke..._

the voice of Itachi pops in Sasuke's head.

"_I'll defeat your Itachi! No matter what it takes. Now that I have the strength, I'm coming after you... it won't be long now... But until then... we'll just have to wait. Until the time comes..." _Sasuke sudden found a new source of strength to overpower his sensei, his strong desire to find and defeat Itachi.

Kakashi took notice as he looked into Sasuke's eyes.

"_Hmph... I can see it. He's really improved so much these past three years. Maybe he has what it takes to defeat Itachi. But this only the beginning for you Sasuke..."_ Kakashi was astonished.

"Sasuke-kun's really improved, though we haven't seen him in three years..." tears starts to form in Sakura's eyes. "its been so long..." she cried. "Sasuke, I'm glad you decided to come back to us. I knew you would."

An powerful gust of wind emerges from the clash. The wind scatters in all directions.

The bells fall from Kakashi's waist side. The two were successful. Sakura leaped towards their direction to retrieve the bells despite of the strong wind.

"Got em'." Sakura felt relieve.

It was obvious that Sasuke was the victorious.

Kakshi was pushed back by the blast to the ground. And Sasuke landed swiftly on the ground.

"You lose Kakashi sensei." Sasuke stared down at Kakshi as he felt some kind of strange feeling from when the two clashed.

"That maybe true, you have yet to see what true potential you have Sasuke. You still have little ways to go." remarked Kakashi as he got up to wipe off the dust from his clothing.

"What do you mean by 'true potential' Kakashi?" said the confused Sasuke as he glanced at him.

"You'll see when the time comes, Sasuke. You'll see..." Kakashi, sounding cool as usual.

"Hmph..." Sasuke didn't bother to give it a second thought and began to leave the training fields.

"Wait just a minute, Sasuke. Before you leave..." Sakura headed towards Kakashi to listen to him finsih what he had to say. Sasuke stopped to listen as he turned his head to look back. "I proud that you guys were able to work as team, and come so far on your journey. There's a bright ahead of you. And Sasuke, don't be so independent all the time, that is why you have Naruto and Sakura at your side to rely on for help. Loosen up a bit." Kakashi was finished. And Sakura handed Kakashi the two bells they successfully managed to get. Sasuke resumes doing as he did before Kakashi stopped him.

"Wait up Sasuke!" Sakura tried to catch up to the hasty Sasuke. The two together left the training field.

- Hidden Leaf Village -

"Akatsuki, huh?" Naruto question as he walked towards his favorite shop, the _Icihraku Ramen_.

Naurto walked in the bar and demanded a simple bowl of ramen from Teuchi.

"Ah... Naruto! Me and Ayame been lonely here without you comin around anymore! Come visit us sometimes. You make sure of that" Teuchi expressed joy for Naruto's apperance. "Yeah Naruto, visit us sometimes." agreed Ayame as she pulled Naruto by his pink cheek.

"Okay! You can count on me!" Naruto nodded his head as he was being served a bowl of ramen with extra noodles and egg.

"Its on the house!" told Teuchi. "or I'll charge you extra the next time you set foot in this shop" he suddenly warned, crushing Naruto's moment of excitement... how sad.

"N-No! Don't do that Teuchi sir, I promised I'll come here more often from now on. I'll even bring Sakura, Sasuke, and Iruka sensei!" responded Naruto to Teuchi's threat. "Oh, that's good to here Naruto-kun!" Ayame was delighted.

"Yo, Naruto." Sasuke greeted Naruto as he and Sakura walked in the shop. "Hey, Naruto-kun." Sakura also greeted.

"Hey guys, what's up?" asked the curious Naruto. "You guys usually don't come her often."

"The more, the merrier!" Ayame added.

"Well, we thought we'd find you here, plus Sakura here thought we should grab something to eat on the home from training." Sasuke with his cool-toned voice as usual. "Well, its only proper if we eat to regain our strength after a hard day's work." Saukra defended.

Sasuke and Sakura joined Naruto eating bowls of ramen.

_45 minutes later..._

"Boy, am I stuffed!" Naruto was bloated.

"Well, you did have five bowls." added Sasuke. "You're such a pig Naruto..." Sakura agreed as she glanced annoyed over at Naruto.

"I can't help it, its been so long..." Naruto paused as he thought about earlier, thus making him seemed worried. He stared down into what's left of the ramen, which there was none but an empty bowl.

- Flashback -

_"An assignment, huh? Well, what is it?" Naruto questioned._

_"Well originally, I was going to have you become a guardian for a prized-possession pig until the owner had returned from a business trip. But... just sitting here and starring into your eyes tells me otherwise." Shizune simply glances over at Tsunade in confusion._

_"What's the assignment already?" an impatient Naruto asked._

_"Calm down. I'm about to give you your task in a moment." Tsunade searched through her pile of paperwork and handed Naruto his task. Naruto looks at the document with the assignment written on it._

_"This is my assignment?" asked Naurto._

_"Yes, your mission is to interrogate a ninja who formerly worked with Akatsuki. I thought we could get information about the Akatsuki's recent whereabouts. I'm also sending Jiraiya along to accompany you." she explained. _

_"Um... okay." Naruto answered with an blank expression._

_"You two will be leaving tomorrow at dawn from the entrance of Konoha. And Naruto, please don't be late. This is an very important mission. Got it?" explained Tsunade. Naruto nodded his head._

- End of Flashback -

He was lost in translation and his eyes were filled with emptiness.

Sakura waved her hand in front of Naruto's face repeatedly. "Naruto, snap of out it!" he was out of trance.

"Huh? Wha?" he seemed frightened. "You looked liked as if something was bothering you. Is there something wrong Naruto-kun? Sakura questioned.

"No, nothing. It just something that's been on my mind." Naruto left in a quick hurry.

"Hmph..." as Sasuke sighed.

"_I wonder what's wrong with him. I'm worried about Naruto-kun." _Sakura became worried.

The couple left the bar, paying their bill and headed home as it was becoming dark outside.

"Sasuke , I'm worried about Naruto-kun. It seems like there's something bothering him." Sakura told. "Mhm. Maybe its something's dealing with the Akatsuki. Can't blame him. Its been three years, and the Akatsuki's already making their move." Sasuke explained. "Maybe..." Sakura agreed.

- Sasuke's Apartment -

As the two couples walked in the household, Sasuke had already made his way to the bedroom. Sakura glanced over as he did then dismissed herself to kitchen to make herself green tea. Sasuke began to change into some baggy, gray sweatpants. Sasuke then proceeded to the kitchen.

Sakura was sipping her tea as Sasuke approached her from behind slowly, unnoticed. Slowly, he wrapped his soft-skinned arm around the oblivious Sakura and whispered softly in her ear.

"Sakura... Remember what you promised me earlier..." he grinned. Sakura became a little spooked but ignored it and sat down her tea on the table, then placed her gentle hands on his arms. "Mhm... Sasuke-kun. Of course I haven't forgotten, especially when I'm all wet like this." she responded with such a seducing tone. Excited after hearing her response, Sasuke lifted Sakura from her seat and proceeded to carry Sakura to the bedroom.

As he entered the bedroom, Sasuke immediately placed Sakura on the soft bed sheets and continued to seduce her. "Oh Sasuke, what are planning to do to me? Hmm...?" she wanted Sasuke to tell her what he had in storage for his lover.

"Nothing that needs to explained. Its all just action and only that." Sasuke placed a finger on his lover's lips as he answered her question. Sakura's cheeks grew beet red as he place his moist, soft hand on her face. Then kissed her.

As the two kissed, the simple kissing turned into a hot makeout session. As the couple were making out, Sasuke slowly undressed the Haruno until she was revealed naked.

"Oh, Sasuke..." the Haruno was much into it. Sasuke then separated his from her and backed away from her face slowly. "You look cute this way, Sakura." he teased. Sakura blushed even more. He then hopped onto the bed and placed his hands on her soft-skinned waist to reel her in towards him. He continued onto foreplay.

"Sasuke..." Sakura appeared surprised. "Shh..." Sasuke placed a finger on her pink lips then leaned in towards her face. Somehow, his hand slipped down further to in between her thighs. "Your kitty feels very wet down there. Why are you so wet, Sakura?" he teased even more. Sakura's face was completely red. "but why are you... Ahh..." she moaned quietly as Sasuke slipped in two fingers inside her. "I told you it was all action, I'm doing this to roughen you up a bit." Sasuke answered.

Sakura continued to moan louder and louder when Sasuke went faster. Then stared down at her medium-sized breasts. Sakura caught a glance of him then threw her head back, moaning as he sucked the nipples.

"Can't get enough of it, can you sexy?" he asked. "..." his lover didn't respond. She was too much into the foreplay.

"well I guess your ready for the 'main course'." he stopped and slipped out his fingers from inside.

Sakura was left wet as her juices escaped from her kitty.

Sasuke then fully undressed, revealing his long, stiff cock. Sakura was blown away by what she had seen. She knew what to do.

Sakura crawled up towards Sasuke and placed his length in between her breasts. And she messaged his cock as she licked with her pink, rough tongue. Sasuke felt a huge amount of satisfaction.

Sakura was impressed. "Sasuke, your so long..." she was speechless.

Sasuke came a little. Then he placed his rough hands on her cheeks and raised her head to kiss her. Sakura was placed on her back as Sasuke began to insert his stiff cock inside her. He went in slowly. "Ahhh..." Sakura could do nothing but moan to Sasuke's pleasure.

Sasuke started off thrusting slowly to not intentionally hurt the fragile Haruno. "F-faster, give it me good." she begged for more. "If you say so babe..." Sasuke grinned and began to thrust faster as Sakura instructed.

His lover pleasured, his lover was enjoying herself. Sasuke had Sasuke had Sakura bend over and did her doggy-style. Sakura kept moaning in enjoyment.

_30 minutes later..._

"Sakura, I'm coming." he alerted.

Sakura closed in on Sasuke's cock, awaiting for his creamy icing.

The warm cum then squirted out onto her face. Sasuke's face became a little red as his lover licked the leftover cum from his cock.

"_She's so breath taking. Cute, but kinky. I've never seen this side of Sakura before." _

Sasuke was exhausted. He and Sakura then laid on the bed, falling asleep as time passed by.

Hours later, morning arrived.

* * *

A/N: Working on next chapter now. -pants like crazy-


End file.
